


I am here to learn to defend

by lasttoknow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DA Slytherin, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, House inequality, I read some pinterest stuff and made myself sad, I wish there was Slytherins fighting in the books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasttoknow/pseuds/lasttoknow
Summary: If a Slytherin tried to join Dumbledore's army.





	I am here to learn to defend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingFishWithFur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFishWithFur/gifts).



“All I like to start our first meeting with discussing the name-“  
“Wait!” Cried Zacharias Smith. “There’s a Slytherin!” All eyes turned to the fifth year in the corner with green robes. At the angry murmurs her eyes glanced around the room, finding no friends there.  
“I have the same right as you learn to defend myself!” It seemed the crowd did not agree with them, as their complaints attend louder and louder calling for Harry to kick her out.  
Their voice carried over theirs. “Why can’t I learn?”  
“Do it away from here!”  
“They’ll tell the death eaters about us!”

That last call came from Fred and George. A strange calm came over her as she turned and walked towards them. “Do you know what you did after I was sorted into Slytherin? You booed. You booed an 11-year-old child who was put into a house, without choice, and did it make you feel brave? The mighty Lions of Gryffindor bullying a child?”

They walked over to Raven because in corner. “Do you think it’s wise, in your everlasting wisdom, to ostracise a group that have done you no wrong, for having a green snake on the chest? Do you not think that such group would band together and form them versus us mentality? Do you not think that would happen every time a 12-year-old is laughed at for getting the wrong answer, by those dressed in blue they learn, not the right answer but that those not in green cruel.”

Next they rounded on the Hufflepuffs. “Do you think it is kind, do you think it is kind that when a 13-year-old, struggling with societal expectations that they will be evil for being in a certain house, to turn your back and walk away as the tears streamed down the face? When only others whose hearts have been turned cold because you showed no kindness are there to comfort them because they’ve been where they have been?”

Finally she turned Harry, but addressed the at room at large. “You wonder why Slytherin house is seen as evil. It is because you never gave them a chance. You force them into a corner, and then laughed and pointed at them, attack them when that is the only thing they know. From the age of 11 you turn an innocent child heart cold and unfeeling because that is what you are to them. You standby and dark wizards use that to their advantage, use and abuse them as you wonder where they went wrong? You think they are monsters and perhaps looking a mirror.” 

Their voice wavered but it did not rise. They spoke calmly; yet each word was laced with scorn. “My parents are Ravenclaws. The moment they found out I was a Slytherin they turned their backs on me. My own family thinks I’m destined for evil because of the little symbol on my chest. The closest thing I have family are others like me; a small minority facing oppression on every side.” 

They looked around the room somehow catching each and every one of their eyes. “I am here to learn to defend myself. I am here to learn to defend the 11-year-olds you bully, the 12-year-old you ostracise, and 13-year-olds you leave to cry. I am here to learn to defend every Slytherin you have hurt and from he-who-must-not- be-named because I know you won’t. I know you will standby as they are either forced to join, or fight their parents. I know that I will very likely die and that none of you will mourn because I am the Slytherin. But I’m not ashamed, I will never be ashamed. I’m cunning and resourceful enough to protect everyone you won’t, maybe even some of you. Because unlike you I won't turn my back on someone because of the colour of their robes. So,” she stared Harry directly in the eye, “either you will finally do what is right and help me, or standby as more die or be turned to darkness and know their blood is on your hands.” 

Wordlessly Harry handed her a quill and they signed their name directly under the title of Dumbledore’s army.


End file.
